Die Lehrerin
by Demetra
Summary: Neuupload nach Fehlerkorrektur und Stilcheck! Inhalt: Eine Lektion in Sachen Pädagogik? Niemals! Doch diese Lehrerin zeigt Severus Snape den richtigen Weg


Disclaimer: JKR. Wie immer. Gewidmet: Hoffnungsvollen Lehramtstudenten.alles ist möglich! ;o)  
  
  
  
Die Lehrerin  
  
Lehrerkonferenz. Ein Ort der stillen Andacht an die eigenen Fähigkeiten und ein Fluch auf die der Schüler. Doch dieses eine Mal wirkte Albus Dumbledore außerordentlich beunruhigt, wenn nicht aufgebracht. Er wartet ungeduldig, bis auch Professor Binns durch die Wand zum Lehrerzimmer geschwebt kam und seine Position auf einem Stuhl eingenommen hatte - er saß nicht wirklich darauf, sondern schwebte im intermolekularen Raum, doch so ernst nahm Binns das nicht - und erhob sich dann würdevoll.  
  
"Liebe Kollegen", begann er bedeutungsschwanger und war sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren sicher, dass ihm jemand zuhörte. "Die Situation ist ernst. Aber nicht hoffnungslos. Das im Voraus."  
  
"Was ist denn los?" ließ sich Trelawney vom anderen Ende des Tisches vernehmen. Eigentlich eine seltsame Frage für die Spezialistin unheilverkündender Voraussagen, doch niemand reagierte darauf. Man kannte sie eben.  
  
"Sibyll." Dumbledore räusperte sich geräuschvoll. "Darauf wollte ich kommen. Ich erhielt heute Morgen eine eilige Eule aus dem Ministerium für Zauberei. Wie es aussieht, wurde eine neue Unterkammer begründet. Eine Schulbehörde." Er machte eine bedeutsame Pause, doch so recht schien ihn niemand zu verstehen. Also versuchte er es auf andere Weise. "Lucius Malfoy ist anscheinend der Meinung, dass es an Kontrolle für die Lehrkräfte hier in Hogwarts mangelt. Er hat die Behörde ins Leben gerufen. Morgen treffen die ersten Mitarbeiter ein."  
  
"Um uns zu überwachen!" Minerva McGonagalls Stimme zitterte vor Empörung. Die anderen Lehrer begannen wild durcheinander zu reden. Doch Dumbledore war noch längst nicht fertig.  
  
"Am Ende des Jahres wird es zu einer Abschlussprüfung kommen, die jeder von uns bestehen muss, um weiterhin unterrichten zu dürfen."  
  
Der Lärmpegel schwoll bedenklich an. Hagrid donnerte seine Faust auf den Tisch, der merklich erzitterte und Professor Trelawney rief immer wieder "Oh, ich habe es kommen sehen!". Wieder einmal achtete niemand auf sie.  
  
Nur eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt saß ruhig inmitten des Chaos und presste mit einem leichten Lächeln die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Severus Snape war zufrieden. Sein "Freund" Lucius würde ihm so etwas nicht aufbürden. Todesser quälten sich auf andere Weise. Er freute sich schon auf die dummen Gesichter seiner Kollegen, wenn sie erst einmal in der Prüfung schwitzen.  
  
***  
  
"Mister Potter!" Harry Potter schreckte beim Klang seiner Stimme hoch und das freute Snape ungemein. Das Quidditch-Training am Vormittag hatte Potter völlig ausgelaugt. Und das hatte er natürlich gemerkt. "Die magische Wirkung von Beifuß?"  
  
"Äh, ich. ." Neben Harry schnellte Hermine Grangers Arm in schwindelerregende Höhen. Auf einmal hatte Severus ein Déjà-Vu. In der allerersten Unterrichtsstunde hatte sich diese Konstellation herausgebildet - der tölpelige Ron, der berühmte Potter und die allwissende Granger. Snape seufzte innerlich. Womit hatte er das verdient? Doch dieses Mal erhielt er eine Antwort, was ihn verblüffte. Natürlich nicht offensichtlich. "Bewirkt in Tränken Schutz auf Reisen und löst prophetische Träume aus.".  
  
"Welche Teile der Engelwurz - Pflanze sind zu verwenden?" schoss Snape eine weitere Frage ab.  
  
"Wurzeln und Früchte", beantwortete Harry auch diese Frage richtig. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Also stand eines seiner Lieblingsopfer für dieses Mal nicht zur Verfügung. Wie schade. Die weitere Stunde ging zum Glück einigermaßen störungsfrei über die Bühne, wenn man störungsfrei als mit weniger als 10 Kesselexplosionen durchsetzt definierte. Neville Longbottom war einmal wieder den Tränen nahe, als Severus die Schüler entließ und mit wehenden Gewändern zu seinem Stehpult zurückkehrte. 'Hasenfuß, dachte er und griff nach einem Federkiel, um sich ein paar Notizen zu machen. Er kannte nur wenige Schüler, die keine Angst vor ihm hatten.  
  
"Hallo!" rief eine fröhliche Stimme. "Sie müssen Severus sein."  
  
Er fuhr zusammen und dachte schon, ein Schüler würde sich einen dummen Scherz erlauben. Das "10 Punkte Abzug für." lag ihm schon auf der Zunge, als er aufblickte und eine Gestalt ausmachte, die auf einer der Bänke saß und fröhlich die Beine baumeln ließ. Sie war höchstens 1, 60 groß, hatte rote, kurze Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden und grüne Augen, die hinter einer ovalen Brille frech funkelten. Keine Schönheit, aber nett anzusehen. Höchstens 30, wenn nicht jünger. Der Sitz ihrer Robe war tadellos ebenso wie ihr sonstiges Äußeres - im Gegensatz zu ihm, aber das spielte im Moment keine Rolle.  
  
"Verwenden Sie NIE WIEDER diesen Namen!" donnerte er. Ungerührt zuckte sein Gegenüber die Schultern.  
  
"Regen Sie sich nicht auf, Severus. Das ist sicher nicht gut für Ihren Blutdruck. Und ruhig Blut werden Sie brauchen, wenn Sie die Prüfung bestehen wollen!"  
  
"Prüfung?" Snape beruhigte sich - ein wenig. Sie war also vom Ministerium. Und hatte einen niedlichen französischen Akzent, der ihm furchtbar auf die Nerven zu gehen begann. "Sie arbeiten für Lucius Malfoy, oder? Dann kann Ihre Anwesenheit hier nur ein Irrtum sein."  
  
"Glaube ich nicht!" Sie grinste und sprang mädchenhaft vom Pult. Mit einem schnellen Griff unter ihre Robe förderte sie einen Brief zutage, den sie ihm unter die Nase hielt. Wedelnd. "Hier, für Sie. Kann mir aber vorstellen, was drinsteht. Ich suche Sie morgen um 16.00 nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde auf."  
  
Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie aus dem Raum. Severus starrte ihr hinterher und schnupperte. Was für eine aufdringliche Person! Und badete anscheinend in Blumen. Kopfschüttelnd über eine derartige Dreistigkeit brach er das Siegel Malfoys auf dem Schreiben - Dracos Vater liebte es dramatisch und schickte selten Eulen - und begann zu lesen:  
  
Seien Sie gegrüßt, Severus! Leider kann ich bei der Prüfung des Lehrerbestandes bei Ihnen keine Ausnahme machen - das wäre zu auffällig. Außerdem interessiert es mich, welche pädagogische Qualifikation Sie als Lieblingslehrer meines Sohnes haben. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Sie mit der Aufgabe zurechtkommen. Zur Unterstützung habe ich Ihnen eine meiner fähigsten Mitarbeiterinnen geschickt, Miss Rafael. Ich bin überzeugt, Sie werden sich gut verstehen. Gruß, Lucius  
  
Das Geräusch splitternden Glases war weithin zu hören.  
  
***  
  
Althea stand vor dem Spiegel und richtet den Kragen ihres Pullovers. Sie bevorzugte Schwarz, da es ganz lustig war, in der Muggelwelt als "Hexe" auf der Straße bezeichnet zu werden. Diese Muggel! Sie sahen den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Einer ihrer Lieblingsausdrücke aus der Welt der Magielosen.  
  
Pfeifend warf sie ihrem Gesicht einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu, packte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und verließ das Gästezimmer. Aus dem Zimmer neben ihr trat zur selben Zeit ihre Kollegin Libby Thompson.  
  
"Hallo Libby, wo geht es hin?" "Zu Professor Flitwick. Ein seltsamer Kauz, aber sehr liebenswert. Dem liegt das Unterrichten im Blut. Pech für Lucius." Keiner konnte den Chef ihrer Abteilung leiden, am wenigsten Libby. Sie war eine gutgewachsene Blondine Anfang 30, neben der sich Althea immer klein und rund vorkam. "Du hast den Joker gezogen, oder?"  
  
Althea rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
  
"Snape. Ja. Das genaue Gegenteil von Flitwick. Unheimlich leicht zu provozieren und autoritär."  
  
"Na dann: Viel Glück!" Libby stöckelte auf ihren hohen Absätzen davon und Althea fragte sich, warum man die Kollegin nicht auf Snape angesetzt hatte. Libby war wenigstens genauso groß wie der unheimliche Professor, während sie selbst ihm knapp über die Schulter reichte. Er wusste, wie man Größe und Stimme einsetzte, um körperlich Unterlegene einzuschüchtern. Am vergangenen Tag hätte er es beinahe geschafft, als sie ausgetestet hatte, wie weit sie gehen konnte.  
  
Althea straffte ihre Gestalt und machte sich auf den Weg. Die verwinkelten Korridore und beweglichen Treppen bereiteten ihr kein Problem. Sie verfügte über reichlich Erfahrung mit seltsamen Zauberschlössern, schließlich hatte sie 7 Klassen in Beauxbatons absolviert und das Chateau im Herzen Frankreichs war Hogwarts in vielen Beziehungen sehr ähnlich. Kerker wie den, in dem Snape sein Labor eingerichtet hatte, war sie gewohnt. Pünktlich um 4 Uhr nachmittags stieg sie die Treppe zu den Gewölben hinunter. Die Tür am Ende des Ganges flog in diesem Moment auf und eine große Gruppe von Schülern kam ihr entgegen. An der Spitze ein Mädchen mit voluminösen, braunen Haaren, die unverkennbar wütend war. Zwei Jungs liefen hinter ihr her und als die Kinder an ihr vorbei gingen, hörte sie noch, wie einer der Jungen, ein kleiner Kerl mit runder Brille, sagte:  
  
"Mach Dir nichts draus, Hermine. Du weißt doch, wie er ist." Die Antwort ging in den Gesprächen der Schüler unter. Sie war bestimmt nicht vorteilhaft.  
  
Aus dem unterirdischen Klassenzimmer drang ein seltsamer Geruch zu ihr. Eine Mischung aus geschmolzenem Kunststoff und verbrannten Kräutern. Snape kam ihr entgegen.  
  
"Warten Sie einen Moment!" Er blieb in der Tür stehen und zückte seinen Zauberstab, den er auf das Innere des Kerkers richtete. "Aero delere!" Von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwand der Gestank. Und wie es Althea erwartet hatte, drehte ihr Severus Snape sofort den Rücken und kehrte in den Raum zurück. Sie musste ihm wohl oder übel folgen. Das machte er sehr geschickt, wie sie feststellte. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in seinen Rücken. "Und, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Er klang derartig gelangweilt, dass sie ihm am liebsten in den Hintern getreten hätte. Nur war unter der Menge schwarzen Stoffes, den er trug, kein Hintern zu erkennen. Snape kehrte an sein Pult zurück, drehte sich um und stützte sich elegant mit dem Arm ab. Überheblich hob er eine Braue, die so schwarz war wie seine Augen.  
  
"Persönlich: Ich bin hier, um Ihnen bei Tag und Nacht ein Ärgernis zu sein. Beruflich: Das Schlüsselwort ist Qualifikation", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. Warum brachte er sie eigentlich aus dem Konzept? Sie war schon mit schlimmeren Bestien fertiggeworden als ihm. Die hatten gewinselt. Sie stellte sich Snape vor, wie er auf Knien vor ihr lag. Doch die Assoziation, die sie mit diesem Bild verband, hatte nichts mit Pädagogik zu tun. Mit Erziehung, aber nicht mit.. . Den Blick abwendend, suchte sie ein paar Unterlagen hervor und drückte sie ihm in die Hand. "Es ist meine Aufgabe, Ihnen die Grundzüge menschlichen Verhaltens beizubringen. Also vergessen Sie ihre düstere Außenseiternummer und lesen Sie das. Schließlich wollen Sie hier weiter im gemachten Nest sitzen." Er hob wieder die Augenbrauen und sie begriff, dass er mit blumigen Muggel-Idiomen nichts anzufangen wusste. "Äh, sich hier ein schönes Leben machen."  
  
"Ich versichere Ihnen, mein Leben ist nicht schön", erwiderte er trocken und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Althea begriff, dass das ein Scherz war. Oder? Hinter aggressivem Verhalten stand oftmals das genaue Gegenteil und. . Stopp! Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien ein großes, rotes Schild. Das war ein erwachsener Mann, kein schwer zu erziehendes Kind. Es ging sie nichts an, wer er war, sondern nur, was er tat. Und deshalb entschloss sie sich, ihn zu ignorieren.  
  
"Und hier ist noch eine Liste von Mängeln, die mir in der gestrigen Stunde auffielen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, mich unsichtbar zu machen, um Sie während meiner Beobachtung nicht zu stören." Sie reichte ihm noch ein Blatt, das er überflog. Auf seiner Stirn erschien eine steile Unmutsfalte, als er aufsah.  
  
"Ich habe mich geirrt", begann er langsam. Althea verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Jetzt war sie gespannt. "Sie sind keine überkorrekte Beamtin. Und kein Ärgernis. Sie sind eine LANDPLAGE!"  
  
Althea grinste. Sie war nicht hier, um gemocht zu werden. Dennoch spürte sie einen kleinen Stich, als sie ihn anlächelte, ihm noch einen guten Tag wünschte und den Kerker verließ.  
  
***  
  
"Aufgaben des Lehrers: Unterrichten, Erziehen, Beraten, Beurteilen..intentionale Erziehung.funktionale Erziehung.Vorbildfunktion. ", hörte Severus, als er um die Ecke bog und da war es auch schon geschehen. Professor Flitwick rannte in ihn hinein, die Papiere in seiner Hand flatterten zu Boden.  
  
"Sie sollten sich auf wesentliche Dinge wie Laufen beschränken", bemerkte Snape ziemlich frostig, als er dem Kollegen, der Levitation unterrichtete, beim Aufsammeln half. "Weniger gefährlich."  
  
Flitwick blinzelte ungerührt.  
  
"Kommen Sie, Severus, gerade Sie als Logiker sollten den Wert dieser Aufzeichnungen zu schätzen wissen. Die Theorie der Pädagogik ist ein ungeheuer faszinierendes Thema. Die Erkenntnisse stammen zwar aus der Welt der Muggel, treffen aber auch auf unserer Schüler zu." Er zwinkerte noch einmal, diesmal verschwörerisch. "Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht begeistert, aber sehen Sie es so: wenn Sie die Theorie beherrschen und sich für einen Tag zusammenreißen, dann haben Sie die Prüfung und können, wenn unsere Beobachter fort sind, weitermachen wie bisher." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: "Welche Betreuerin haben Sie? Mir wurde Miss Thompson zur Seite gestellt. Eine Augenweide. Etwas groß vielleicht."  
  
"Ich habe die Ehre mit Miss Rafael. Vorlaut und das Gegenteil einer Augenweide." Er übertrieb absichtlich. Eigentlich hatte er nichts am Aussehen der Beamtin auszusetzen. Sie war nur ein wenig zu frech für seinen Geschmack.  
  
Flitwick antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur. Dann verabschiedete er sich und ging von dannen. Snape blieb nachdenklich zurück. Von dieser Seite hatte er den Sachverhalt natürlich bereits beleuchtet und die Hinweise des anderen Lehrers bestätigten ihn in seinen Überlegungen. Je eher er mit Miss Rafael zusammenarbeitete, desto eher wurde er sie wieder los und der Friede kehrte in seinen Kerker zurück.  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich wieder. Zu den Punkten, die sie an ihm auszusetzen fand, zählte das Aussehen. Er mochte seinen Stil. Die anderen nicht, was eigentlich das Ziel des Ganzen war. Doch nun musste er so tun, als würde er die Ratschläge zur Vorbildfunktion beherzigen. Das würde den Schülern auffallen. Sei es drum. Wenn Potter auch nur schief kucken sollte, würde er ihm die Strafarbeit seines Lebens aufbrummen. Natürlich nur, wenn Miss Landplage wegsah. Ein echtes Lächeln machte sich auf Severus Zügen breit. Er würde es ihnen allen zeigen.  
  
In diesem Moment zuckte ein heißer Schmerz durch seinen Arm. Das dunkle Mal. Voldemort wollte ihn sehen. Als ob dieser Tag nicht genug Unangenehmes bereitgehalten hatte.  
  
***  
  
Althea verzog missmutig den Mund, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte und dem Professor folgte. Ihr Frustrationspegel war erreicht. Da wagte es diese abgerissene Krähe, sie gegenüber Flitwick als hässlich zu bezeichnen! Er sollte sich mal ansehen. Seine Haare wirkten, als könnte man sie abbrechen. Und seine Gesichtsfarbe entsprach der eines lungenkranken Kettenrauchers kurz vor dem Exitus.  
  
Sie spähte durch den Stoff des Tarnmantels, der ihr schon oft gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Wohin ging er? So leise wie möglich lief sie ihm hinterher. Snape schien Schmerzen zu haben. Seine Hand umklammerte krampfhaft seinen Arm und in seinem Gesicht hatten sich tief Falten eingegraben, die man sonst nicht sah.  
  
***  
  
Die Verfolgungsjagd führte durch Säle und über Treppen und endete nach mehreren Minuten, die Althea vorkamen wir Stunden, vor den Maueren des Schlosses. Eine zerfallene Holztür im hintersten Winkel des Erdgeschosses führt direkt ins Freie. Für Althea wirkte der Professor, als sei er diesen Weg schon viele Male gegangen. Und dann disapparierte er einfach. Althea seufzte und zückte ihren Zauberstab. "Directio cognoscere!".  
  
Das Bild des Schlosses und des großen Sees vor ihren Augen verschwand, der blaue Himmel und die singenden Vögel wichen absoluter Düsternis. Sie befand sich in einem Zerrbild eines ehemals vielleicht wunderschönen Waldes. Die Bäume trugen keine Blätter, sonder waren schwarz, wie verkohlt. Aschfarbene Rinde schälte sich von den Stämmen und bedeckte den Boden, auf dem nichts wuchs außer Unkraut. Es musste wohl die Zeit der Dämmerung sein, doch sie sah den Himmel nicht, denn die Äste der Bäume verschränkten sich über ihr zu einem undurchdringlichen, schwarzen Netz. Die böse Aura, die von diesem Ort ausging, verschlug ihr den Atem. Unweit von ihr knackte es in im Unterholz und sie meinte einen schwarzen Schemen ausmachen zu können, der sich von ihr wegbewegte. Es musste Snape sein.  
  
Vorsichtig und bemüht, so wenig Lärm wie möglich beim Auftreten zu machen, huschte sie hinter ihm her. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann lichtete sich der Wald zu einer großen Lichtung, auf der murmelnde Stimmen erklangen. Männer in schwarzen Roben standen im Kreis und unterhielten sich flüsternd. Althea verbarg sich hinter einem dicken Baumstamm und erschauerte. Wenn sie sich nicht sehr irrte, dann war dies ein geheimes Treffen der Todesser, Voldemorts Anhängerschaft. Dass Snape dazugehörte, überraschte sie nicht. Aber es fiel ihr schwer, ihn sich als gewissenlosen Mörder vorzustellen.  
  
Der Boden erzitterte leicht und in der Mitte des Kreises erschien eine hohe Gestalt, deren Gesicht und Gestalt vollständig von einem Kapuzenmantel bedeckt wurden. Altheas Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Voldemort. Er musste es sein. Seine Aura war beängstigend. Unwillkürlich ballten sich ihre Fäuste. Wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, sie wäre hervorgetreten und hätte ihn umgebracht. Doch sie war zu schwach und allein. Tief durchatmend betrachtete sie die Gesichter der Anwesenden und machte Snape aus, der neben Lucius Malfoy stand. Dass ihr Chef ein Todesser war, war allgemein bekannt und sie hatte lange überlegt, ob sie den Auftrag, für ihn zu arbeiten, annehmen sollte oder nicht. Doch schließlich hatte ihr Ehrgeiz gesiegt. Sie wollte ihm Ministerium ganz nach oben - um genug Macht zu erlangen, Voldemorts Anhänger zu finden und auszulöschen. Egal mit welche Mitteln. Hass wallte in ihr auf.  
  
Voldemort begann zu sprechen. Es war eine alte Stimme, die wie von weit her erklang.  
  
"Jemand verbirgt sich vor mir", krächzte er. "Eine Person, die nicht unseren Reihen entstammt." Althea erstarrte. Wie konnte das sein? Niemand konnte durch ihren Mantel blicken. Zumindest niemand, den sie kannte. Sie hatte Voldemort unterschätzt. Sie wich zurück und wollte disapparieren. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Eine unsichtbare Fessel schlang sich um sie und brachte sie zu Fall. Sie zappelte und versuchte zu entkommen, doch umsonst. Zwei Todesser lösten sich aus dem Kreis, um in ihre Richtung zu gehen. In diesem Moment, als Voldemort seine Hand hob, erhellte sich der Himmel jedoch auf einen Schlag und zwischen den Bäumen flackerten Lichter auf. Dann brach das Chaos aus. Die Lichter zuckten zwischen den Stämmen hervor und fanden ihre Ziele in den Todessern, die nicht schnell genug in Deckung gehen konnte. Voldemort disapparierte.  
  
In diesem Moment lösten sich die unsichtbaren Fesseln und Althea konnte aufspringen. Dabei rutschte der Mantel von ihren Schultern und fiel zu Boden. Just in diesem Moment tauchte Severus Snape vor ihr auf, der sie verwundert ansah. Er bewegte sich nicht mit der ihm eigenen Eleganz, sondern taumelte und fiel schließlich auf die Knie. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Althea zu verschwinden, doch dann schaltete sich ihr Verstand ein. Wenn er an diesem Ort blieb, konnte er sterben. Und das gönnte sie ihm nicht. Eher eine lebenslange Strafe in Askaban. Sie eilte zu ihm, zerrte ihn unter Aufbringung all ihrer Kräfte auf die Beine und sprach einen Zauber.  
  
***  
  
Severus erwachte. Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war das versteinert wirkende Gesicht von Miss Rafael, die vor ihm im Wald auftauchte und ihn ansah, als sei der eine Ausgeburt der Hölle. Und eben dieses Gesicht erschien jetzt über ihm, einen undurchschaubaren Ausdruck in den grünen Augen. Die mädchenhafte Fröhlichkeit, die sie die ganze Zeit ausgestrahlt hatte, war verschwunden.  
  
"Geht es Ihnen besser?" erkundigte sie sich und ihr Tonfall ließ erkennen, dass ihr das Gegenteil lieber gewesen wäre. Severus sah, dass er sich anscheinend in ihrem Zimmer und ihrem Bett befand. Ein Feuer knisterte ihm Kamin und es roch schwach nach Kräutern und ihrem Parfum. Seine linke Schulter, an dem ihn einer der Feuerbälle getroffen hatte, war fachmännisch verbunden und schmerzte dumpf. Auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett lagen seine Kleidung und sein Zauberstab.  
  
"Ja", antwortete er und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, woran sie ihn nicht hinderte. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Miss Rafael ging hin und öffnete. Albus Dumbledore betrat den Raum.  
  
"Danke, dass Sie mich benachrichtigt haben, Althea", sagte er leise und legte der jungen Frau kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann trat er neben Severus ans Bett und erkundigte sich:  
  
"Eine Aktion des Ministeriums?"  
  
"Anscheinend ja", brachte Snape hervor. "Warum wussten wir nichts davon?"  
  
"Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären. Ist es schlimm?"  
  
"Mir geht es gut", log Severus, obwohl sein ganzen Körper vor Schmerz vibrierte, wenn er sich bewegte. Er wollte nach seinem Hemd greifen, doch Albus hielt seine Hand mit überraschender Stärke fest.  
  
"Sie sollten schlafen und sich erholen. Miss Rafael hat sicher nichts dagegen, nicht wahr?" Er drehte den Kopf zu der Beamtin, die an den Kamin gelehnt dastand und das Gespräch mit einem Stirnrunzeln verfolgt hatte. Severus fing ihren Blick auf. Sie tanzte nicht gerade vor Freude.  
  
"Nein", sagte sie schließlich und trat neben Dumbledore. "Sie können gern bleiben, Professor Snape."  
  
"Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Wenn Sie mich brauchen, wecken Sie mich ruhig. Severus, machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Sie sind in guten Händen."  
  
Er verließ den Raum und hinterließ absolutes Schweigen. Severus wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis, sich vor der jungen Frau zu rechtfertigen. Immerhin hatte sie ihn gerettet, obwohl sie annehmen musste, dass er ein Todesser war.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Nichts zu danken. Brauchen Sie noch etwas, Professor?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Sie wandte sich ab und setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin. In die hoch schlagenden Flammen starrend, versank sie in Gedanken. Severus beobachtet sie wider Willen. Der Ausdruck von Fröhlichkeit auf ihrem Gesicht, der stets zu beobachten war, war verschwunden und hatte einer tiefen Ernsthaftigkeit Platz gemacht, die ihn erahnen ließ, dass ihr heiteres Auftreten in der Vergangenheit nichts als eine Maske gewesen war. Irgendwann musste er den Blick abwenden und starrte stattdessen auf den dunkelroten Baldachin des Himmelbettes. Althea und er waren nicht unbedingt Freunde gewesen. Aber sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm gehabt und auch nicht gehasst. Das tat sie jetzt und er spürte diese Gewissheit fast so stark wie den körperlichen Schmerz. Für das, was er war und gewesen war, gab es keine Vergebung.  
  
Die Minuten vergingen, dehnten sich zu Stunden. Das Feuer brannte herunter und nichts geschah. Severus fand keinen Schlaf und ein flüchtiger Blick zu seiner Retterin zeigte, dass es ihr ebenso ging. Irgendwann stand sie ganz unvermittelt auf und kam zu ihm hinüber.  
  
"Sie waren einmal ein Todesser, nicht wahr?" wollte sie wissen. Er konnte ihr Gesicht im Halbdunklen schlecht erkennen und wusste nicht einzuschätzen, was sie mit der Frage beschäftigt. Er entschloss sich, ehrlich zu sein.  
  
"Ja. Albus Dumbledore hat mir vor einigen Jahren die Augen geöffnet. Seitdem arbeite ich gegen Voldemort." Ihr schien eine weitere Frage auf den Lippen zu liegen, doch er kam ihr zuvor. "Ich tue weiterhin Böses, um nicht aufzufliegen. Ich töte Unschuldige. Vielleicht hätten Sie mich nicht aus dem Wald herausholen sollen. Vielleicht hätte ich heute sterben sollen."  
  
Kaum zu glauben, dass er einer fast völlig Fremden seine tiefsten, düstersten Gedanken offenbarte. Er war lange damit allein gewesen und obwohl Dumbledore sein Dilemma verstehen würde, hatte er nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Althea verharrte schweigend. Sie fixierte einen Punkt, der außerhalb der Wände ihres Zimmers lag, dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ leise den Raum.  
  
***  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren von einer seltsamen Spannung erfüllt. Severus hatte sich schnell erholt und Altheas Zimmer am nächsten Morgen verlassen. Sie war in der Nacht nicht zurückgekommen. Natürlich nicht. Sie verachtete ihn. In den Unterrichtsstunden erschien sie jedoch stets, saß in der letzten Reihe und machte sich Notizen. In ihrer Gegenwart war es ihm auf einmal nicht mehr möglich, Potter anzugreifen oder Hermines Grangers Streberei ätzend zu kommentieren. Er spürte Altheas grüne Augen, doch wenn er aufblickte, schaute sie weg. Und am Ende der Stunde verließ sie den Kerker, ohne mit ihm zu sprechen. Es sah ganz so aus, als habe sie aufgegeben, ihn ändern zu wollen.  
  
Severus lächelte bitter, als er ihr nach einer dieser Stunden hinterhersah. Er war ein Narr, so offen mit ihr geredet zu haben. Keine vernünftige Frau konnte ein Monster lieben. Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte er zusammen. Warum dachte er an Liebe? Nur weil Althea keine Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte und sich um ihn bemühte? Weil sie unverschämt, aber trotzdem freundlich gewesen war? Weil sie wunderschöne Augen hatte? Liebe war eine Illusion. Mit einem Knall schloss er das Buch, auf das er die ganzen Zeit gestarrt hatte, ohne eine einzige Zeile bewusst wahrgenommen zu haben.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore stand auf einmal vor ihm, ohne dass er ihn hereinkommen gehört hatte. "Haben Sie etwas Zeit?"  
  
"Natürlich." Er setzte eine, wie er hoffte, undurchdringliche Mine auf und verschränkte die Arme. "Was gibt es?"  
  
"Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Miss Rafael reden. Es ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass Sie beide nach dieser Nacht Probleme miteinander haben."  
  
"Wir hatten von Anfang an Probleme miteinander", versuchte sich Snape herauszureden, doch Dumbledore tat das mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung ab.  
  
"Ich kenne Sie, seit Sie ein Junge waren, Sie können mir nichts vormachen. Sie beide haben sich zwar gegenseitig das Leben schwer gemacht, aber Sie haben sich gegenseitig akzeptiert."  
  
"Bis sie erfuhr, dass ich ein Todesser bin", gab Severus zu und bemühte sich, unbeteiligt zu wirken. "Das war zu erwarten. Die meisten Menschen reagieren auf diese Weise, das bin ich gewöhnt."  
  
"Ach, hören Sie auf mit dem Unfug, Junge! Sie ist eine hübsche und patente junge Frau und garantiert nicht wie die "meisten Menschen". Ich möchte, dass Sie etwas wissen: Altheas Mutter war eine leidenschaftliche Kämpferin gegen Voldemorts Anhänger in Frankreich und hat ihr Engagement vor 13 Jahren mit dem Leben bezahlt. Es hat sie furchtbar getroffen. Damals schwor sie sich, das Werk ihrer Mutter fortzusetzen. Sie hat einige Jahre in Paris gelebt und an einer Muggeluniversität studiert, dann kann sie her und arbeitet seither für das Ministerium. Ich vermute, dass sie nur für Malfoy kooperiert, um ihn im Auge zu haben." Dumbledore wirkte sichtlich bewegt. "Wenn sie Ihnen jetzt mit Ablehnung begegnet, heißt das nicht, dass sie Ihnen keine Chance geben wird. Sie braucht etwas Zeit."  
  
Darauf konnte Severus keine Entgegnung finden. Die Geschichte des Schulleiters erklärte einiges. Nur wusste er nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Dumbledore schien mehr zu wissen als er selbst. Wollte er eine "Chance"? Er glaubte nicht, dass er eine verdiente.  
  
***  
  
Althea saß beim Abendessen und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr auf das, was ihr Libby von ihrem Tagesablauf erzählte. Wie üblich saßen sie mit an der Lehrertafel, die einen Überblick über die gesamte große Halle bot. Die Schüler lärmten fröhlich beim Essen und am hinteren Ende des Gryffindor- Tisches entspann sich eine Essensschlacht. Althea lächelte und erinnerte sich an ihre Schulzeit. War sie auch einmal so jung gewesen?  
  
Ihr Blick glitt über den Lehrertisch und hing an Snape, der wie immer schweigend dasaß und ein Bild des Unmuts bot. Wenn man ihn nicht kannte, konnte man ihm dieses Bild ohne weiteres abnehmen, doch inzwischen erkannte sie die Unruhe und die Traurigkeit in seinem Blick, die für andere leicht zu übersehen war. Die Nacht in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie erschüttert. Sie hatte vorher nicht genau sagen können, ob sie Snape überhaupt leiden konnte, doch nun herrschte in ihr erschreckende Klarheit. Ja, sie mochte ihn, fand ihn sehr anziehend. Sein offensichtlicher Schmerz, sein Unglück, das er stets vor allen zu verbergen suchte, machte ihn verletzlicher, als seine schroffe Fassade erahnen ließ. Der Impuls, ihn zu trösten, ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken war für sie so naheliegend, als gehöre er schon eine lange Zeit in ihr Leben.  
  
Doch er war ein Todesser gewesen, eine Sorte Mensch, die sie sich zu hassen geschworen hatte. Natürlich büßte er jetzt für das, was er getan hatte, doch es konnte seine Vergangenheit niemals auslöschen.  
  
"Hörst Du mir überhaupt zu, Al?" erkundigte sich Libby und bewirkte, dass Althea aus ihren düsteren Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte. "Du hast kein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe, oder?"  
  
"Entschuldigung."  
  
Libby lächelte wissend.  
  
"Snape hat es Dir angetan, oder?" erkundigte sie sich leise. "Nicht mein Typ, aber das Böse hat schon eine gewisse Anziehungskraft."  
  
"Er ist nicht böse", entfuhr es Althea wütend. "Sag das nicht noch einmal."  
  
"Oh, oh, es ist schlimmer, als ich dachte."  
  
Zum ersten Mal ging Althea die Freundin auf die Nerven. Sie sah wieder zu Severus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert, war verkrampft. Das hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. Und es gefiel ihr gar nicht. Wie zur Bestätigung stand er auf und verließ den Saal durch die schmale Tür hinter sich. Althea fasste einen Entschluss. Sie sprang auf und rannte hinterher. Dass ihr Stuhl krachend zu Boden fiel und Dumbledore wissend lächelte, bekam sie nur am Rande mit. Sie stieß die Tür auf, hinter der Snape verschwunden war und erblickte ihn am Ende des Ganges. Er drehte sich um, als er den Lärm hörte und blickte ihr entgegen, als sie auf ihn zulief.  
  
"Sie müssen das nicht tun", stieß sie hervor. "Eines Tages wird er Sie umbringen."  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", wies er sie gewohnt kühl in ihre Schranken. "Und wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden - ."  
  
"Nein." Sie packte ihn am Ärmel, um ihn am Gehen zu hindern und erschrak über ihre eigene Dreistigkeit. "Du wirst Dir jetzt anhören, was ich zu sagen habe, Severus! Hör auf, Dich zu quälen! Ja, Du hast furchtbares Unrecht begangen. Und begehst es weiter, um Dich reinzuwaschen, ohne zu merken, wie nahe Du mit jedem Treffen dem Abgrund kommst. Warum kannst Du Dir nicht vergeben? Warum willst Du sterben, wenn Du lebend so viel mehr bewirken kannst?" Sie machte eine Pause, um Atem zu holen. Er rührte sich nicht und sah sie nur an. In seinen dunklen Augen lag kein Gefühl. "Severus. Ich vergebe Dir. Es ist nicht einfach, aber ich kann es. Und andere werden es auch können. Aber was nützt es, wenn Du Dich vor allem verschließt? Es ist ein elender Kreislauf der Schuld, und nur Du kannst daraus ausbrechen."  
  
Eine halbe Ewigkeit verging. Staubflocken tanzten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, das durch die bunt verglasten Fenster fiel. Dann streifte Severus ihre Hand sanft von seinem Arm und ging.  
  
***  
  
Er kehrte nach vor dem Morgengrauen ins Schloss zurück. Wie zu erwarten war Albus Dumbledore noch wach, als Severus sein Büro betrat. Der greise Direktor schien damit beschäftigt zu sein, ein paar Bilderrahmen abzustauben, in denen sich Photos von Schulszenen und einzelnen Personen befanden und legte den altmodischen Staubwedel auch nicht aus der Hand, als Severus anfing, das Treffen mit Voldemort maliziös zu beschreiben. Als er geendet hatte, nickte Dumbledore. Doch Severus war noch nicht fertig. Die Stunden, die seit dem Verlassen von Hogwarts verstrichen waren, hatte er ununterbrochen nachgedacht und fast noch Voldemort verärgert, der sehr wohl gemerkt hatte, wie geistesabwesend sein Schüler war. Zu einem Entschluss war Severus nicht gekommen, er plante, ihn von der Reaktion Dumbledores abhängig zu machen.  
  
"Albus?" Diese persönliche Anrede bewirkte, dass sich der Direktor umdrehte, den Feudel weglegte und sich im zuwandte. "Ich.bin unschlüssig."  
  
"Ich weiß", lautet die schlichte Antwort. "Und ich kann nur sagen, dass ich hinter jeder Entscheidung stehen, die Sie fällen. Jeder."  
  
Severus atmete tief durch. Er hätte es schon viel früher tun sollen, nur hatte ihm ein Grund gefehlt und vielleicht auch der Mut.  
  
"Dann werde ich künftig Voldemorts Ruf nicht mehr folgen. Mit allem Konsequenzen." Er wusste, der schwarze Lord würde ihn verfolgen. Doch damit konnte er leben. "Gute Nacht, Albus."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Junge."  
  
Als er das Büro verließ, war es, als hätte man eine tonnenschwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen. Das stärkte seine Überzeugung, die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben. Natürlich zweifelte er. Egal, wie furchtbar die letzten Jahre seines Lebens gewesen waren, sie waren ein Teil seines Selbst und er würde immer daran erinnert werden, damit leben müssen. Aber er hatte Hilfe. Ganz gleich, was geschah.  
  
Der Weg in den Flügel der Gästezimmer erschien ihm endlos lang und die Frage, wie Althea ihn begrüßen würde, war im Moment quälender als die Zweifel über seine Entscheidung, die Spionage aufzugeben. Vor ihrer Tür verharrte er einen Moment, und kam sich vor wie ein Teenager vor seinem ersten Rendezvous. Dann fasste er Mut und klopfte. Auf das leise "Herein!" von drinnen trat er ein. Althea saß wieder in dem Sessel am Kamin, im Nachthemd, ein Buch auf ihrem Schoß. Ihre Augen wirkten ohne die Brille größer als sonst und Müdigkeit stand in ihnen geschrieben.  
  
"Severus", begrüßte sie ihn leise. "Geht es Dir gut?"  
  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Ja." Er musste ihr nicht erzählen, was er beschlossen hatte. Sie wusste es bereits, das sah er in der Art, in der ihr Gesicht aufleuchtete. Achtlos legte sie das Buch beiseite und stand auf. Sie trafen sich in der Mitte des Zimmers. Althea wirkte winzig und schutzbedürftig. Wie selbstverständlich umarmte sie ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Severus spürte, wie sein Herz, ein stark unterstrapaziertes Organ in den letzten Jahren, stärker zu schlagen begann. Er sog den Duft ihres Haares und ihrer Haut ein. "Darf ich bleiben?" fragte er.  
  
***  
  
Althea erwachte davon, dass eine Hand ihren Rücken streichelte. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sie sich orientiert hatte. Dann lächelte sie und drehte sich zu Severus um. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig verlegen und errötete, als sie ihn ansah.  
  
"Du bist sehr schön." Sein erster Satz war gleich ein Kompliment. Althea spürte, wie ihr Gesicht noch röter anlief. Um sich von seinem verheißungsvollen Lächeln abzulenken, fragte sie scheinheilig:  
  
"Ach, ich dachte, ich wäre das Gegenteil einer Augenweide?"  
  
"Lüge."  
  
"Eine Landplage."  
  
"Muss ein winziges Land sein." Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sei, bis ihr das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte und sie nach Atem rang. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen versprach mehr, doch sie legte ihm die Hand auf die nackte Brust und hielt ihn zurück. Ein wenig ärgern für die Sorgen, die sie sich am vergangenen Abend gemacht hatte, wollte sie ihn doch noch. "Ich bin dafür, dass wir jetzt aufstehen und Du zu Deinen Unterlagen zurückkehrst. In drei Wochen findet die Prüfung statt", schlug sie in gespielt schulmeisterlichen Tonfall vor. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wirkte hochmütig wie eh und je.  
  
"Was hast Du eigentlich an der Muggel-Universität studiert? Sklaventreiberin?"  
  
"Nein." Althea fing an zu lachen. "Ich bin Lehrerin."  
  
"Oh mein Gott", sagte Severus und meinte es auch so. "Das sind die Schlimmsten."  
  
***  
  
2 Wochen später bestanden alle Lehrer in Hogwarts die Pädagogik-Prüfung. Aus gut unterrichteten Quellen war zu erfahren, dass Lucius Malfoy tobte. 


End file.
